The Battle of Baku Mountain
The Battle of Baku Mountain The Battle of Baku Mountain took place in early spring of the year 203, the lush springs were flowing clean spring water over the falls of the mountain, the well known training grounds had recently suffered a downpour and the river and water fall were utterly overflowing, the normally calm waters were as rapids and the air held to it a thin veil of mist, which was exactly to the likings of one participant. This battle was to take place by orders of the Shodai Namikage and by his ruling certain titles were at stake, rules were placed and agreements were made: Conditions *The victor of the battle would be named the Leader of the Yonshi Seven *Death was permitted, so long as submission had not been reached first. *To leave the fight without submitting would be to certify your surrender. Pre Battle Statements: "Ok well Ill End This In About 3 posts" - Uchiha Kako "Aye.." - Takeda Inkroe The Participants Takeda Inkroe came to the battleground bearing his light garb, barely enough clothing to keep him dry in the changing conditions but this was all key to his success. Inkroe's plan was to remain quick on his feet and largely avoid melee combat with Uchiha Kako, as Samehada was a far more fearsome blade then Nuibari in close combat and as a member of the Takeda Clan he had spent extensive periods of time learning about the use of each blade.. and their weaknesses. Samehada's, he knew was its inability to strike from far away. Uchiha Kako arrived to the battleground second and wore exactly the same outfit he had for hours, a reasonably well protected chestpiece and standard Nin clothing for an Ex-Konoha ninja. His aim was undoubtedly to finish of Takeda Inkroe in a few minutes and secure his position within the Yonshi Seven as its leader. The Battle: Turn One. Arrival. Inkroe: -Creeping, like the tails of a thousands snakes a mass of ash and smoke climbed up the mountainous side of the cliff-face, each jet black tendril spiraling around and hissing, hundreds pointed upwards like malicious claws of darkness as they rose to pierce the skies and others thick and blotchy, sapping all light and dampness from the air as the ashen mass grasped at the edge of the cliff and pulled itself up, the smog which moved and twisted as chaotically as a maelstrom would then pound into the heavy rock and lush grass before collapsing in on itself. The crashing vacuumised implosion of force occoured as the smoke and ash became laced with embers and fire, erupting almost on the surface with tinges of orange, red and brightest yellow as a wave of heat scorched the grass around the flaming silhouette for five feet. When the flames faded a burned and blackened figure was seen to remain, my left side from leg all the way up to my left eye was entirely black as if covered in a thick layer of scales and both hands shared the scars of battle, burn and singe. My blackened eyes looked to be as polished coals in the depths of the Kurama masks eyes and my pitch black hair seemed stained and covered with a thin soot which would over time blow away on the wind. I wore the overshirt of the Yonshi7, a shirt I intended to wear with pride, seeing as it was slightly aflame due to an ember or three caught in its ragged edges where sleeves should sprout from I reached up my right hand and brushed away the embers lightly, smothering them before they could set me myself on fire. I looked around in study of the environment, lush and full of moisture, to my liking I knew as I turned to look at the waterfall and in doing so felt my sword tap its fiendish point against my ankle, Nuibari. The needle sword which was four foot long and pointed to an extremely sharp edge, fabled to 'possess the ability to pierce all and stitch them together', I held within myself the intent to impale my enemies in multiple devious fashions from their own hands sown to their eyeballs or their tongue pointing up to their nose as I slid Nuibari through their brains.. Mine was the ability to use Fire and Water natures, in different styles and combinations and in conjunction with my Taijutsu and Kenjutsu skill I would remain a viscious opponent until the last. My Genjutsu knowledge only so great as to allow myself knowledge of its existance and effect on me, then how to remove myself from its clutches. I was met by a drip of water from the waterfall as it splashed onto my mask and I grinned, waiting for my enemy to show himself.- Guest_KakoUchiha: -A Cool Breeze Began To Flow Like A River Through out The Air, As If They Where Expecting A Storm To Blow Past, Which Was Unlikely On The Account That There Wasnt A Cloud In The Sky.The Wind Began To Pick Up First A LIght Flow Then Into A Vigerous Scream Of Air Blowing Against The Moutains.The Sky Began To Grow Dark, As The If An Eclips Was Occuring. Clouds Began To Form Out Of No Where, Appearing Small Then growing Into Giant Cotton Balls Floating in The Endless Sky. The Cloud Turned Pitch Black And Began To Spin Around Rapidly, Picking Up Debris And Anything Loose.As Sparks Began To Fly Out Of The Cloud.The Sparks grew into flashes of lightning that Danced Around The Cloud As They Formed into bolts of lightning,A Rouge Bolt Blew Into The Ground kicking up dust that made that area un-visible for a moment, leaving kako uchiha in its crater. Kako Uchiha, Standing At 6 Foot 3, Weilding The Ledgendary Sword Samehada. His Chakra Elements Where Lightning And Water,With Silver Hair, An Eternal Magekyo Sharingan In His Right Eye he doesnt have an left eye, Draiped in A Uchiha Vest, Holding Many Types Of Tools And Scrolls,That Was Pased Down To Kako. Kako Was Very Good At Both Tai-Jutsu And Kenjutsu- Turn Two. It Begins. Inkroe: -I began walking towards Kako slowly, I drew Nuibari from my hip and held it in my left hand tightly, the four foot long blade hissing through the still air as I approached him, within my palm of my hand I was using a minor seal which allowed me to rapidly heat my hand, causing my sword to slowly reach a white hot point where it would cauterise and burn any wound which it passed through, my right hand with the metallic string around it was too becoming hot, the metal near burning my palm and wrist as the string was wrapped around it in coils and as I reached twenty feet away from the male I raised that self same right hand up to my mouth and whispered.- "Suiton: Hiding in the Mist.." -Suddenly my Kurama mask, its orange hue and brightness would find itself blotted out as the rushing rapids and forceful waterfall fed the mist itself, laced heavily with my chakra it surrounded the area, from the cliff face to the waterfall itself and without allowing any further noise from myself I began forming hand seals in my right hand, the cloudy skies rolled in onthemselves as they had done at the entrance of the male, pitch black and heavy they were as they broke into rain, from within the mist I had uttered a few words, words far too quiet to be made out over the sound of the rushing waterfall, but it would be known that the rain, which now covered the area we stood on flew down like crashing bolts of water, not doing any harm at all but unless prevented this rain would be surely soaking through the mist onto my opponent, a harmless jape I considered as I would have loved to see my opponent not only wet from the waterfall but from the greyed slick rain before I reappeared from the Mist.- Guest_KakoUchiha: -Kako Watched As The Man Began Walking Up Towards Him With His Swords Drawn. He Watched As The Man Stopped A Few Feet away from kako. He Watched The Man Dissapear Behind The Thick Mist That Now Covered The Mountain Range. Kako's samehada Began To Slowly Slither Down His Left arm. Kako noticed that he couldnt rely on his eyes to help him out here, So He Closed Them And Used His Ears, Listening For The Slightest Hint Of Sound. Kako Silenced Any Sound He Was Making And Keep Them That Way, His Samehada now Hanging Over His Shoulder. KAko Silently Performed Several handsigns And Performed -Jinkouu no jutsu: Artificial Rain Skill- ((By focusing chakra on a source of water to evaporate it and raise it up in the air,(The Rain Falling And The Waterfall) the user may create a cloud far above the battlefield. Because heat is not used to accomplish this the cloud quickly recondenses and begins falling as rain). The Rain Cloud Spanned Out Across The Mountain Range, As The Rain Began Falling Out Of It.Kako Performed several more Silent handsigns and performed -~Water Style:Storm Cloud Shell~. A a technique that draws down a small portion of rain clouds and places them over Kako like a full body shell. the clouds continue to produce rain, which allows kako to send out rain jutsu like the rain spear from his body. this shell also defends against lightening jutsu. Kako's Samehada Was Now Gripped Within His Palm,Still Leaning On His Shoulder, As Kako Awaited Inks Next Move.- Turn Three. Inkroe: -Being as for some unknown reason to me the Hiding in Mist technique was failing, its water dispersing slightly I continued the second stage of my series of Jutsu, in preperation for my future blows I began forming more hand seals, Tiger - Ram - Snake - Tiger were these seals, a slight poof of motion ruptured through the fading mist as my form moved to the right of Kako, or seemed to as the sound of footsteps clapped the puddles of rain on the ground, being as my initial Jutsu, excluding the Hiding in Mist was infact the Black Rain jutsu, its puddles were not dispersing in the slightest and in fact now without the motion to disperse the black overhanging oil cloud above with force or motions, the spitting rain would have utterly soaked through the clothing of the man and have covered his own blade, Samehada in the oil like substance as suddenly from the left hand side of Kako a series of claps would be heard: Snake > Rat > Snake > Tiger. The figure of Inkroe would let forth a rupturing cloud of black smoke and ash in the direction in which I knew factually the boy was stood in, as the mist was my creation and full of mine own chakra I could move through it with the knowledge of those within it. The massive wave of heat and smothering smog would rise up to be about twenty feet high and twenty feet wide, flinging itself across the thirty feet of misty ground which seperated the source of the Jutsu and its target which was down wind of the Jutsu itself, were Kako to be surrounded by the ash cloud itself I would grind Nuibari against my wristguard and unleash a spark, forcing the cloud to ignite, burning to nought but cinders anything that lingered within its wake. The jutsu was Ash Pile Burning.. and regardless of if the ash cloud accepted the man into itself, I would ignite the cloud of ash.- Guest_KakoUchiha: -Kako Performed ~Water Release: Violent Bubble wave~,expels a huge wave of Bubbles from their mouth that is capable of washing away most attacks, such as oil and fire and ~Water Style: Waterfall Basin~ A Justu That Uses No Handsigns And Summons A Large Amount Of Water Out Of No Where. The Water Shot Out Of The Cloud That Was Still Around Kako, Absorbing The Explosion And Washing Away The Oil And Anything or any one else that was within 50 feet of kako.The water Then Formed An 30 Foot Orb Around Kako.As Kako Swam Within The Water He Performed Several Handsigns And Performed ~Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration~ the user releases a wave of electricity that can electrocute any water within range, electrocuting and knocking back an opponent in contact with the water. - Turn Four. Inkroe: -As the Hiding in Mist technique was forced away on the waves and crashing force of the electrified bubbles, waves and lingering oil and ash which flirted over the surface of the water like the threatening caress of a dagger over a neck. And so it would seem, I had him. Both of me, one clone and one real me stood at opposing sides of the crashing waves, both of me jumped up into the air only to have ourselves pushed away. Our feet clinging to the surface of the waves and water as we surfed away towards the waterfall itself and the cliff edge. Now running, the one of me near the cliff began running upon the surface of the water, both wincing painfully as we received the equivilent of 20 sharp bee stings to ourselves and the minor pushback which was negated by the control of chakra, flooding to our feet and keeping us firmly secured to the surface. Both of me began performing hand seals.. dozens of them.. in truth it was a grand total of fourty four hand seals. Ox → Monkey → Hare → Rat → Boar → Bird → Ox → Horse → Bird → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → Yang Water → Monkey → Bird → Dragon → Bird → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Hare → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Bird → Yang Water → Rat → Boar → Bird .. and so it was complete. Each version of me speaking in tandem and performing hand seals in tandem so as to not reveal which was the real clone.. but that didn't matter.. as now they called out.- "Suiton!!: Water Dragon Bullet!!!" -And with that, it was done, not only was the seventy cubic meters of water, ashen, oily and electrified rising towards the skies, so too was it being fueled by the rushing rapids, the waterfall and the very moisture in the air.. I pushed a truely considerable wealth of my chakra into this Jutsu and aimed for it to force his submission or death. The colossal water dragon in its entirety, with Kako inside of it as it formed began to travel upwards, the punishing water pressure of the rapids within its own body, the swirling mass of liquid, the tide within its own body seeking to pummel his internal organs entirely while he remained 'swimming' as it flew up, high towards the clouds and as it was completing its journey upwards the head of the dragon would turn, flowing over the cliffs like a massive wyrm and rushing back towards Kako. Seeking to not only pummel him into a muscly mush, but also force him out over the cliff face where he would fall to his doom. As my ash clone held still its final seal, Inkroe proper had let loose his hands, and grabbed Nuibari. I kicked off the rocky face near the waterfall and in spinning Nuibari around on its long wire I flung its piercing and deadly point towards the heart of the man, the white hot blade was sizzling as it broke through the back of the Water Dragon and it literally made the water around it fizz and hiss with its heat as it motioned to strike clean through the body of Kako. If he didn't escape the water dragons stomach he would be flung out over the edge of the cliff, down nearly a mile to the hard earthen floor below the mountain, and as he fell Nuibari would be inches behind him, ready to core his heart like an apple.- Guest_KakoUchiha: -The Second That Inks Chakra Was Pushed into The Water Kako's Samehada Had Been Snacking On The Chakra In The Water Until There Was Nothing. Because Of This The Dragons Rapids Where Extremly Weak Making It Easy For Kako To Swim Against The Currents.With This New Chakra That His Samehada Had Eaten Up Kako, Within Seconds performed ~Lightning Release: Thunder Up~ This Jutsu Concentrates Chakra into The Hands And The Releases It at once, causing a huge explosion, Which At The Distance That They Where At Would send them both flying into opposite ends of the mountain range. As Kako Flew Backwards He Twisted In The Air and Aimed For An Mountain That Was Poking Its Head Out Of The Misty Level Below. As He Landed On The Large Rock. He Shouted "Forget This You Win". Seeing As He Had Not Died He Didnt Have to Give Up His Sword And With That Notion He Said "Good Day". He Performed Several More Handsigns And Held The Last One With His Right Hand While Holding His samehada hilt With His Left Hand, attempting to place it on his back. "You Win Guy" Turn Five. The Kill. Inkroe: -As the water and chakra was drank up by Samehada,the weak rapids being reduced to nothing and the currents removed there was nothing to prevent what would happen next.. Nuibari sank deep into the heart of Kako. As he took 'Seconds' to perform Lightning Release: Thunder Up. And Nuibari, was inches from him.- To the victor go the spoils. Inkroe: -I slowly but surely wind in the long metallic string of the young Uchiha, pulling his corpse from the mountain side, slowly and carefully and before he comes to rest upon the edge I give a firm tug, lifting him safely over, ripping Nuibari in its bloodstained glory from the mans heart... I approached it slowly, sheathing Nuibari once more upon my hip and kneeling beside the boy.. I looked down to him and with great care, lifted my right hand, opening up my fist into a grasp and directing my thumb, index and middle fingers towards his right eye, I dug fingers in behind his eye socket.. and pulled out, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. page was written by [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Inkroe Inkroe ] Category:Battle Category:History